This invention relates to shoes, and particularly to shoes and ankle supports which are constructed to reduce the risk of ankle injuries. The invention is applicable primarily to athletic shoes, since many athletic activities raise a significant risk of ankle injury. In the past, there have been numerous proposals for supplemental ankle supports for shoes, but the present inventor considers such proposals to be less effective than the shoe and ankle support member of the present invention. Typical examples of prior ankle supports are found in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ Smadbeck et al. 325,280 Pugsley 487,492 Horn et al. 522,371 Posner 555,328 Krieger 1,192,433 Meyers 1,522,256 Redden 1,548,172 Posner 1,586,698 Hilgert 1,692,896 Saitta 2,634,515 Lin et al. 4,571,856 O'Rourke et al. 4,676,011 Fuerst et al. 4,947,560 Bunch et al. 4,989,350 ______________________________________